1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a door for use in a refrigerator with a dispenser capable of dispensing water to the outside of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a front configuration of a related art refrigerator. As shown in this figure, a storage space such as refrigerating and freezing chambers is formed within a main body 10 of the refrigerator. The storage space is opened and/or closed by separate doors 12 and 14.
The door 12 is hinged on an end side thereof to the main body 10 of the refrigerator to be opened and/or closed. The door 14 is used to constitute a front face of a tray (i.e., a portion in which articles to be stored are secured) that is slid in and out in a drawer fashion. The door 14 is in close contact with the front face of the main body 10 of the refrigerator or pulled in a forward direction so as to open and/or close the storage space.
The doors 12 and 14 are provided with door handles 16 and 16′, respectively. The door handles 16 and 16′ are portions which users grasp to exert predetermined force when intending to open and/close the door 12 and 14, respectively. The door handle 16 of the door 12 is provided on the front face at a side opposite to the end side where a hinge is installed.
In the meantime, a dispenser 18, by which the user can directly catch water without opening the door 12 to take out the water stored in the refrigerator, is further provided on the front face of the door 12.
Since the dispenser 18 is installed at the front face of the door 12, a water supply tube 20 should be provided in the door 12 to supply water to the dispenser 18 in the door 12. The water supply tube 20 penetrates through the hinge of the door 12 so as to transfer water from the main body 10 of the refrigerator to the door 12. Reference numeral 22 designates a hinge cover.
However, the related art refrigerator has the following problems.
That is, when the dispenser 18 is provided in the door 12, the water supply tube 20 for supplying the dispenser 18 with water and a power cable for transmitting an electrical signal to the dispenser are generally installed to penetrate through the hinge. In such a case, however, the door 12 cannot be designed such that it can be opened and/or closed on right and left sides. This is because the water supply tube 20 or power cable should be inserted into the interior of the door 12 prior to forming an insulating layer, when intending to manufacture the door 12.